LOTM: Defensive Antics S3 P1/Transcript
(The other heroes are seen inside the house hanging out. Ghira is seen reading a book) Ghira:...... Shade: *Walks up* Hey Ghira! Ghira: Hm? Shade: Whatcha reading dude? Ghira: Oh some book Blake gave me. She said I spend too much time lying around and wanted me to do something else. Shade: So....she gave you a book? Ghira: That's what I'm saying. Shade: What's it even about? Ghira: I have no idea honestly, it's one of those ridiculously cheesy romance novels. Shade: And you're reading that garbage?? Ghira: I'm trying to find the good parts man. I really am. Shade:....Are there any? Ghira: Aside from sentence structure and pretty writing? The story sucks. Shade: They always do. Ghira: Yeah. I mean, *Turns the page* this is really- !! Shade: What? Ghira:....... Woooooow. Shade: What is it? Ghira:....*Closes the book* I did not need to read that part. Shade: What was it? Ghira:..... Shade: Ooooooh. Ghira: This. Is officially garbage to me. (Ghira tosses the book into a nearby trashcan) Ghira: Gone. Shade: You think Blake might be mad? Ghira: Not if I find another book to read. Hopefully something BETTER then whatever THAT was. Shade: What kind of book? Ghira: Eh I hear Miles and Alex have some comics lying around. I'll go find one of those. Shade: I'll come with. (Ghira nods as they both start to walk off. The back door is heard opening) Alex; *Voice* Guys! Hey everyone! Shade: Hm? Ghira: The hell? (The two walk over where the other heroes are seen meeting) Erin: Alex? Jack: Yo what's up? Alex: Raynell and Zulu have awesome news! Jessica: Share it guys! Raynell:..... Zulu: *Blows out*..... (Zulu then steps up) Zulu: Everyone. Jack:..... Erin:..... Emily:..... Shade:..... Zulu: You all know the responsibilities I've taken up since Omega died. It's been stressful for me not knowing how to properly be a king while also being a hero. But, today I think that all changes.....with a little help. Erin: Hm? Kyle: What does that mean? Zulu: It means... I have... A queen! Shade: !! Ghira: Whoa what?! Miles: Did you say queen!? Zulu: That's right! Emily: Oh my gosh! Zulu that's great! Who's the lucky lady!? Raynell: *Pops out from behind Zulu* Helloooooo! Heroes: !!!!! (The heroes all look stunned) Jack: WHAT?!?! Erin: NO WAY!!! Emily: Oh my god that's adorable! Spot: Serious?! Zulu: I'm serious! This is our new Queen of The Targhul! Raynell: It's so almost I can't stand it! Jack: ... I... Am honestly not sure how I feel about that idea. Scott: Yeeeah, not the kind of person I would except to become a queen. Raynell: Hey! What's that suppose to mean?! Jack: Well uhhh- Erin: *Covers Jack's mouth* What these two dorks are TRYING to say is that we just didn't think you'd wanna take up that role Raynell. Craig: We always thought you were too happy and carefree to take up that honor. Raynell: Well I'll tell you right now: I didn't do this cause I wanted to be queen. I just wanted to be with the Targhul I love. And that's Zulu. Zulu: And having you at my side, I feel so much happier now. Raynell: *Takes Zulu's hand* Oh you. Zulu: *Smiles* Erin: Well, we'll support you both one hundred percent. You have our word. Violet: Yeah you do! Zulu: Thanks guys. Shade: *Smiles* Blake B: Ghira. Ghira: ! Blake B: What happened to that book I gave you? Ghira: B-Book?? I don't remember being given a book. Do you remember Shade? Shade: Oh what? No no man, I don't remember at all! Blake B: Ghira.... Ghira: I-I don't know what you're talking about. Blake B: *Crosses arms and taps foot* Ghira:... Stop looking at me like that.. Blake B: Where is it? Ghira:...... Shade:...... Ghira: *Breathes in* May or may not be in the trash. Blake B: HUH?? Ghira: Run Shade! Shade: Right behind you man! (The two run off) Blake B: H-HEY!! GHIRA!!! .... *Frustated sigh* Yang: Child trouble? Blake B: *Goes over to the trash* I'm trying to make Ghira do something more productive then just sit around all day. *Starts digging in the trash* At least with books he's doing something that's not rotting his brain. Yang: Didn't you give him that weird romance one? Blake B: What's wrong with it? Yang: That's probably why he tossed it. Ghira: *Voice* It IS why I tossed it! Blake B: Hey! I payed for this you know! *Pulls it out* At least its not damaged. Yang: At least you didn't give him the ninja one. Blake B: !! ..... *Says nothing* Spot: So.... Zulu and Raynell are king and queen? Ruby: Guess so. Spot: Awww does this mean I gotta listen to them now? Ruby: As long as you're a baby. Spot: *Sigh* I can't wait till I grow up. Then I can be a superhero! Ruby: *Pets head* You'll be a great superhero! Spot: *Giggles* Ruby: So Blake, what are you do with Ghira and reading? Blake B: *Sigh* Guess I'll find something else he'll read... Long as its not a comic book. Spot: Oh, then you might want to stop him then. Blake B: Why? Spot: I overheard him and Shade talking about reading one of Miles and Alex's comics before the meeting. Miles Alex and Blake B: WHAT?!! (The 3 rush after Ghira and Shade) Erin: And there they go. Yang: Yep. (Shade and Ghira then come running out) Ghira: Yo yo guys chill! Alex: Give us back that comic book! Blake B: You need a real book Ghira! Shade: That Targhul can read what he wants! Miles: Not when it belongs to us! Blake B: Besides that stuff might as well be TV on paper! Ghira: That's the point! Alex: Give it back Ghira! Ghira: Ninja smoke bomb! (Ghira throws a marble on the floor) Heroes:..... Shade: That's a marble dumbass! Ghira: Invisibility time! (Shade and Ghira both turn invisible and scamper off) Blake B: Ghi- *Groans* Alex: Dammit! I was gonna read that too. Miles: I can't believe him! Blake B: *Sighs* Am I just a bad parent...? Spot: No I think Shade's just a bad influence. Yang: Hey! Spot: What? I was saying. Yang: I will NOT have you talk that way about my son thank you! Weiss: Well Shade was a hand full as an infant. Yang: None of that Ice Queen! Weiss: Stop calling me that! Spot: *giggles* She's not wrong. Weiss: Don't start with me young man! Spot: *Goofy face* Weiss: *Sigh* Yang: Well, just let them have their fun. They'll get bored eventually. Blake B: Still I wish I could get thought to Ghira... *Turns to Izuku and Tsuyu* How was raising Kim and Max? Izuku: Not too hard to be honest. Tsuyu: They kinda just did their own thing. The two of them worked together on almost everything. Izuku: Yeah. Getting food, going to bed, you know, that sort of stuff. Blake B: Sounds like you had a pretty easy time then. Izuku: Well we did have some of the best Targhul experts with us. Tsuyu: Ribbit. Blake B: Still... I can't help but feel I messed up somewhere along the way and... Ghira hates me... Jessica: Oh I doubt that. Blake B: Huh? Jessica: Blake, let me be frank. There's one MASSIVE problem you two have. Blake B: What? Jessica: You have almost nothing in common. Blake B:..... *Sighs* You might be right there... Jessica: Is that why you are trying to get him to read? Blake B: I figured he might find some enjoyment out of reading and we could have something to talk about. *Holds up book* But I guess I picked a bad choice for him... Jessica: That's the first problem! You're making him do things you like to do without wondering if he'll actually like doing it! Targhuls are thrill seekers and stuff like that most of the time Blake. Blake H: I know... Jessica: I'm not trying to be mean when I say this, but right now there's only one big thing you two have in common. Blake B: And that's? Jessica: You're both Faunus. Nuff said. (Blake's cat ears just fall fold over as a depressed look comes on Blake's face. She then just walks over to the couch and slumps down depress) Blake B: I don't know what to do then... Yang: *Comes over* Hey its okay Blake. You'll think of something. Blake B: Like what....? Jessica: Depends. Have you noticed Ghira doing anything fun that he seems to do more than anything else? Blake B: Besides being lazy? Jessica:....Yeah you could say that. Blake B: Well, not really. Jessica: Hmmm.... (Jessica then puts a hand on Blake's shoulder) Jessica: Well don't worry. Just try to get close to him in other ways. There's more to getting to Targhuls than just books and stuff. (Blake thinks for a moment) Blake B: I... Did help train him a little before the Federation problem. Raynell: ooo there you go! Why don't you and him train together? I bet he would love to do some super cool ninja training! Blake H: Yeah, good idea. Jessica: You'll have to find him first. (Blake stands up) Blake B: I'll handle that. Jessica: Okay. Have fun! (Blake nods and walks off. It then cuts to her walking down the hall before she hears Ghira and Shade in a nearby bedroom) Ghira: *Voice* Dude that was so fake! Shade: *Voice* I know! The CGI has aged to hell but it's still a great movie! Ghira: *Voice* True true. (Blake walks up to the bed room and knocks) Blake B: Ghira? Ghira: *Voice Oh sh- (Sound of movements occur in the room) Blake B: Ghira? Can I talk to you? Please? Ghira: Uhhhhh, w-we're busy! Blake B: Ghira it's important. Please... (Whispering is heard in the room before Ghira goes and answers the door) Ghira: Yeah? Blake B: ...Ghira? ... I'm sorry. Ghira: ?? Blake B: We have almost nothing in common and I've been trying to force you to do something you don't wanna do just so we could talk about something... And I'm sorry.. Ghira: Uhhh, okay? Blake B:..... Ghira: Am I....supposed to be upset over something? Blake B: Huh? Aren't you? Ghira: Nooo… Why would I be? Blake B: I thought- Ghira: I mean yeah sure I was annoyed you made me read, but it's because you made me read one of those garbage love stories. I mean, who's into reading that trash nowadays when they're all the same stuff? Blake B:.............. Ghira: Oh, wait. Shade: *Snickers* Ghira: Dude shhhh. (Ghira looks back at Blake) Ghira: Anyway, did you need anything else? Blake B:... *SIghs* Well I thought about something that I figured we could have in common. Remember when we were training before the whole Federation thing? Ghira: Yeah it stopped after I left Remnant. Blake B: I was wondering if you would be interested in continuing. Ghira: Really? Blake B: Yeah. Ghira: Well, I mean I guess it wouldn't hurt. Blake B: You sure? Ghira: Why not? It's fun most of the time ain't it? Blake B: You're right about that. Ghira: So yeah, I'm in. Blake B: Well, okay then. Shade: You want me to pause this movie dude? Ghira: Nah, you finish it. I got a feeling I'll be awhile. Shade: Well have fun. I guess. Blake B:.... Ghira: We going? Blake B: Y-Yeah. Let's go out in the forest. Ghira: Right behind ya. (Ghira and Blake walk away and head out to the forest) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts